One Shots Naruto
by CassLawliet
Summary: Colección de One Shots, Drabbles o pequeñas nimiedades que se me han ocurrido mientras escribo mis otros fanfics. La protagonista de todos ellos sera mi OC Hikari Youkai con diversos personajes de Naruto, a veces también Takeshi Youkai. Espero que te guste.


_**Contraste**_

 _m. Contraposición o diferencia notable que existe entre personas o cosas._

Las manos de Yamato eran ásperas y grandes. La piel de Hikari era suave y blanda.

La dureza de su palma recorría la superficie de sus piernas y ella no podía evitar erizarse ante el contacto, gimiendo sutilmente ante la adictiva sensación de la firmeza de los dedos masculinos hundiéndose en la carne tierna de sus muslos. Yamato examinaba cada palmo de piel a su alcance, sus manos apretaban, recorrían y en algunas zonas sólo se limitaba a darles un leve toque con la yema de sus dedos. Él adoraba el sonido que hacían sus manos al recorrerla por completo en el silencio de la noche, como las curvas de la kunoichi cobraban vida bajo su toque y por momentos perdía el control de si mismo, hundiendo sus dedos en la suavidad, pero los jadeos sin aliento de Hikari le decían que lo estaba haciendo bien, _oh tan bien._

Los ojos de Hikari eran tan dorados como el sol del amanecer. Los de Yamato eran oscuros como el ónice.

La intensidad de su mirada le hacía sentir escalofríos en su espina dorsal y ella sabía no tenía nada que ver con el miedo. Muchas veces él cerraba sus ojos y dejaba escapar un gruñido, sobrecogido por las sensaciones que ella le ofrecía pero Hikari siempre se esforzaba por mantenerlos abiertos. El dorado de sus pupilas brillaban en la oscuridad, devorando la imagen frente a ella; allí estaba él, uno de los shinobis más poderosos de toda Konoha, repartiendo besos en la cara interna de los muslos femeninos y sus manos recorriendo la longitud de sus piernas y la suavidad de su vientre.

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y Hikari sólo pudo morderse el labio para evitar jadear vergonzosamente. Él se limitó a sostener su mirada, sus labios aún recorriendo el dulzor de la piel y sonrió con calidez.

Yamato siempre encontraba un momento, sin importar que tan íntimo fuese, para regalarle la mirada tierna y amable que ella siempre adoraba ver. Era la clase de miradas que le hacían entender porqué había sido él y sólo él,el único hombre que ella se permitiría amar en toda su vida.

Yamato tenía la fuerza de una roca, letal y precisa. Hikari era tan moldeable como el agua.

A veces tenía que controlarse para no apretarla demasiado pero es que _ella se sentía tan bien_ que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. Las marcas que quedaban en su marfileño cuerpo al día siguiente evidenciaban las veces en las que ella lo incitaba a ir más allá, pero lo valía, joder lo valía cada segundo porque el placer era tan sobrecogedor que él apenas podía respirar. Sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, la levantaban de las sábanas y la volvían a acostar en otra posición y Hikari se dejaba llevar ligera como una pluma. Las delicadas manos femeninas recorrían su espalda al principio pero luego arañaban y apretaban pero eso estaba bien, él lo soportaba, él sólo podía pensar en las miles de maneras en las que podía amoldarse a ella y aún así seguiría sorprendiéndole su versatilidad.

Yamato a menudo es silencioso; sutil como la brisa y sólo deja que sus manos hagan el ruido al recorrerla en la calma nocturna. Pero lograba que Hikari exhalara de manera deliciosa.

Noches como esas, en las que pueden disfrutar más de la intimidad, él podría pasar horas sólo escuchándola suspirar. Hikari nunca parece cansarse de ello tampoco; porque ella entiende el poder que sus palabras ejercen sobre Yamato. Son esas palabras lo que lo llevan a momentos así, escucharla susurrar su nombre es el motivo por el cual la acaricia de esa manera, la toma de esa manera. Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella lo desea, que pide por él, así que Hikari repite su nombre una y otra vez como un mantra. Son esas palabras en la noche la que lo hicieron besarla apenas entraron a su casa, susurrando entre sus labios qué tan loco lo volvía verla ataviada en esa yukata, que tan desesperado estaba por verla sin ella también.

Y a veces ella puede escucharlo, cuando toca en el lugar adecuado, cuando muerde con la fuerza precisa; también susurra su nombre cuando la besa, a veces no pude contener los gruñidos cuando se topa con su calidez. Hikari a veces trata de no gritar para escucharlo, porque esa fragilidad es la razón por la que ella llega a su primer orgasmo cada vez; el dulzor de saber que ella lo provoca, que ella es amada de esa manera.

Yamato siempre es paciente, sabe cuando atacar, cuando intervenir, cuando parar. Hikari lleva el fuego en la sangre, a veces más rápida que ella, la hace impulsiva, impredecible.

Sin embargo todo parece dar vueltas en esos encuentros. Yamato no espera, no puede; algo en su cuerpo le grita que no sobrevivirá la noche si no está dentro de ella. Por eso la besa, la aferra contra él cuando nota que Hikari lo deja traspasar las barreras; porque sabe que los besos siempre los tendrá, también su fidelidad, su amor, su todo; pero en ese momento necesita sentirla contra su cuerpo así que ella se deja manejar.

Ni siquiera puede esperar a que su yukata se deslice por completo. Adora, así como todo en ella, la manera en la que su piel se revela entre la tela suave como un tesoro por descubrir. Yamato observa, pide y recorre con sus manos cualquier extensión, ropa o piel, cabello o sábanas mientras la desviste entre sus brazos. No puede esperar, no quiere hacerlo, Hikari puede ser un sueño y no quiere quedarse sin ella.

Y Hikari a veces desea que esos momentos duraran más, al menos para siempre, porque Yamato hacía que el tiempo fuese muy rápido pero el placer tortuosamente lento. Todo era un poco más ansioso cuando lo tenía de esa manera, para nada la tranquilidad que ella veía en los entrenamientos o en las misiones. Las manos de Yamato quitaban la tela mientras los besos la dejan sin aliento y ella sufre, porque nada es tan lento como eso pero nada es tan rápido como el placer que le genera saber que Yamato es real entre sus piernas.

Yamato no es amable; sus manos fueron entrenadas para romper, sus piernas fueron forjadas para sostener, su cuerpo fue moldeado para herir; él es el tigre en los campos, es quien acecha en la oscuridad. Hikari es delicada; su cuerpo es frágil, pequeño entre los brazos masculinos, ella es la gacela de las praderas, quien es besada por la luz del sol.

Sin embargo él es bueno y es así como se esfuerza por tratarla. Sabe muy bien que ella puede soportar la rudeza, es la guerrera Youkai a quien conoció y es a esa guerrera a la que ama; la misma a la que ahora le hace el amor. Sin embargo tiene miedo a veces, porque ella es todo lo que tiene y jamás se perdonaría lastimarla.

Hikari lo abraza, lo aprieta, lo condena y él obedece; lo toma todo de su corazón mientras lo entrega. Las manos de la joven lo guían hacia su lugar más preciado, las manos de Yamato, hechas para romper, ahora acarician la suavidad y la ven retorcerse con su nombre pegado a sus labios. Y él espera, cerrando los ojos y repartiendo besos necesitados por la extensión de su cuello, a que su gacela le diga cuándo.

Hikari no duda ni un sólo momento en darle todo lo que posee. Yamato a veces piensa que no tiene nada para ofrecer.

Con sólo mirarla se da cuenta de que no debería estar sucediendo. Ella era un diosa, hermosa y frágil entre las sábanas de su lecho. Llevaba en su sangre un poder que la volvía invencible y él mismo había visto esa fuerza. Y sin embargo ella estaba allí, rogando por sus caricias, ladeando su cabeza para exponer su garganta en un acto de confianza inmensa y susurrando palabras ininteligibles en el silencio de la noche. Y él era sólo un hombre, marcado y herido por un pasado que lo atormentaba, con numerosas debilidades y una voluntad resquebrajada. Un hombre que la deseaba por más que el mundo le gritara que todo estaba mal, porque _ella era real, ella era carne y sangre bajo las yemas de sus dedos y era tan cálida, Kami, tan tan cálida._

Yamato no sabe como lidiar con lo que siente. Hikari sonríe cada vez que un " _Te amo_ " escapa de sus labios.

No lo sabe, pero lo intenta. Lo único que puede ofrecerle son los susurros en la noche cuando ella lo recibe por completo, una de sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus cabezas y la otra acariciando su rostro, su pulgar recorriendo su mentón y sus labios mientras la tortura con un ritmo lento una y otra vez. Yamato despeja algunos mechones blancos de su rostro y los coloca detrás de su oreja con ternura, hunde su rostro en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro y se concentra en la calidez enloquecedora que es el interior de la kunoichi. Respira más trabajosamente y sus extremidades comienzan a temblar: _"Te necesito"_ susurra sin aliento _"Así, justo así"_ ó _"Te amo, Hikari...Kami, te amo tanto."_

Y Hikari lo sabe, sabe que cada palabra es sincera y acepta esa tormenta como lo hacía con él dentro de ella en ese mismo momento. Los dedos de la joven se aprietan entre los de Yamato y eleva sus caderas un poco más, un poco más arriba, para darle lo que él necesita. Esa deliciosa fricción que lo convertían en un hombre desesperado y vulnerable y que ella y sólo ella era capaz de ver. Se sentía plena cuando él la miraba, cuando la besaba o cuando se volvían uno, Yamato era como magia que desvanecía sus heridas y alejaba los dolores de una vida llena de torturas.

Es cuando están juntos así que los contrastes no se notan. Porque no son los guerreros que Konoha reclama cuando el mundo se viene abajo sino dos personas que buscan estar juntas de la manera más desesperada e íntima que conocen. Hikari se aferra al cuerpo de Yamato cuando él le rodea la cintura con ambas manos, manos tan grandes y ásperas envolviendo su pequeña cintura a la perfección mientras la levanta nuevamente de las sábanas y la obliga a tomar más de él en sus entrañas. Yamato obedece las insistencias de su guerrera, se mueve rápido, se mueve lento, justo en la manera en que sabe que lo necesita.

Es cuando son uno que Yamato no es un asesino, ni Hikari una conquistadora.

Sino que son.

Las manos aprietan la suavidad, Hikari exhala un gemido de agónico placer cuando Yamato gruñe entre sus labios; el tintineo de los adornos en su largo cabello que nunca llegó a quitarse cantaban a la par de los gemidos, del susurro furioso de las sábanas moverse, del cuerpo de Yamato colisionando contra el de ella. Y él aprieta aún más fuerte, porque se siente vivo, vivo por fín luego de tanta oscuridad; el dolor en sus piernas es real, el calor que consume su cuerpo a medida que se acerca a su clímax también lo es; porque Hikari está allí luego de tantos años verla lejos de su alcance _su guerrera, su conquistadora_ él mataría por ella, moriría por ella, haría caer naciones enteras si con eso la tendría para siempre.

" _Yamato_ " gime ella y es lo que él necesita oír. Se obliga a abrir los ojos mientras vuelve a recostarla contra su lecho desarmado, porque quiere verla sucumbir, la única caída que él toleraría en ella. De nuevo, los contrastes pasan por sus ojos mientras lo hace, la luz fría de la luna iluminando el cuerpo de su guerrera, dorada y ardiente por el deseo que él le ocasionaba. La fuerza con la que la embiste la hace temblar con delicadeza deliciosa, la manera en la que ella susurra sinsentidos mientras sus uñas dejan marcas profundas en sus antebrazos.

Y la mira caer, sus ojos cerrados, su calor volviéndose insoportable, su poder quemando la piel en contacto. Y es hermosa.

Vuelve a abrazarla, porque nunca puede verdaderamente alejarse de ella y porque él también necesita caer. Deja escapar un gemido sin que pueda evitarlo y ella responde con otro y luego sus labios; _Kami sus labios._ Una mano la mantiene firme contra la cama, la otra vuelve a buscar la de ella entre el caos que genera su encuentro y la aprieta; sabe que su ritmo está flanqueando, sabe que está temblando como una hoja, que se muere. Pero ella está allí, Hikari es real y la muerte nunca los alcanzaría.

" _Te amo_ " repite, confiesa " _un poco más. Por mi_ "

 _Ámame_ , ruega. _Conquístame_ , implora. Y ella cede, siempre cede. Lo abraza y lo besa como si lo amara, tolera con su cuerpo exhausto los remansos de placer que él persigue con unas embestidas brutales, destructoras pero que la hacen retorcerse y sonreír. Hikari conquista toda la oscuridad que lo persigue desde que tiene memoria, lo desvanece de su alma con un sólo movimiento de sus caderas y luego todo es luz, y él se aferra a ella mientras el clímax lo devora.

Y ella corresponde, ella ama, ella conquista.

Ella es suya.


End file.
